After Rain
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Seorang Sasuke, terjebak bersama dua perempuan dengan kepribadian berbeda. Hinata, gadis kalem yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Dan Ino, gadis enerjik yang berprofesi sebagai model majalah remaja. Sasuke dipaksa untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka, setelah hujan pertama di musim panas mendatang.
1. Prolog

**Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha & Ino Yamanaka**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After Rain**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Gadis berambut panjang dengan sikap pendiam itu adalah temannya di sekolah baru. Kepribadiannya santai dan lembut, tutur katanya sopan, tetapi ia cenderung gadis yang membosankan. Namun, bagi Sasuke, ia cukup ideal untuk diajak berkencan.

Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung Fugaku Uchiha. Adik tersayang Neji yang kemarin baru lulus SMA. Kata temannya yang bertato segi tiga, ada Neji sama dengan Hinata ada di sana. Hinata dan Neji terlihat mirip secara fisik. Mereka yang tidak terpisahkan, adalah bencana bagi kaum adam. Neji lulus, sama dengan kemerdekaan.

Namun Hinata, tidak semudah itu untuk didapatkan.

Fisiknya cantik, tetapi terhadap hal romansa Hinata seperti tidak sedikitpun tertarik. Terlalu banyak laki-laki yang minder duluan sebelum menekuk lututnya di depan Hinata.

Selama mencintai orang lain itu gratis, mereka masih memuja Hinata, dan akan tetap selalu Hinata dengan sikap baiknya.

"Halaman seratus tiga. Kau parah dalam kelas _Home Economi_."

Gadis itu maniak buku, langganan petugas perpustakaan bertubuh gempal. Untuk itulah mengapa ia begitu pintar.

"Itu kelas untuk perempuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambilnya, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Lebih baik daripada kelas menjahit."

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan ia yang duduk di depan mesin jahit.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya alasan untuk mendapatkan nilai jelek di kelas _Home Ec_."

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, Hinata. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Gadis itu terpaku, gerakkkannya membalik halaman buku terhenti. Kemudian ia memandang Uchiha Maha Tampan di sampingnya yang tengah memasang senyum setan.

Hinata mendekat, menutup bukunya.

 _Duk!_

Bahu Uchiha menjadi sasarannya.

Berharap Hinata akan baper adalah suatu kemustahilan.

"Kerjakan sendiri."

Semustahil Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan Yamanaka Ino.

 **to be continued**


	2. Model dan Primadona

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha & Ino Yamanaka**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After Rain**

 **Chapter 1 : Model dan Primadona**

"Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah barumu? Indah?"  
"Tidak lebih indah darimu."  
"Astaga."  
Pemuda itu tahu dengan jelas, seseorang di seberang sana sedang tersenyum puas, dengan sepasang pipi sewarna kelopak mawar, dan mata yang berbinar. Ia rindu, sepasang _aquarime_ yang selalu menatapnya penuh kebaikan  
"Ino, kenapa kita tidak _video call_ saja?"  
"Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi."  
Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan sisi setaniah yang akan memikirkan hal-hal yang iya-iya tentang pemilik tubuh ideal itu. "Astaga, kau bisa masuk angin."  
"Santai saja."  
Sasuke melihat jam bundar di tengah dinding sayap kanan, sudah pukul 11 malam dan Ino nekad berkencan dengan air keran?  
"Sesibuk itu?"  
Sasuke bisa mendengar helaan nafas pelan, ia membayangkan wajah Ino yang mengkerut samar, ingin ia peluk dan membuatnya merasa aman.  
"Aku harus berusaha keras, kau tahu? Aku masih amatir."  
"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."  
"Ya, begitupun kau, Sasuke-kun."  
Sasuke memandang potret dalam bingkai hitam berukuran A5. Di sana ada ia dan seseorang berambut pirang di tengah hamparan bunga. Itu foto yang diambil pada musim panas tahun lalu.  
"Ino pakai bajumu," pinta Sasuke dengan nada rendah.  
"Sebentar lagi."  
Hening mengambil alih. Sasuke mengimajinasikan Ino yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya yang sangat besar, tengah memilih gaun tidur untuk digunakan. Sebab ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi pergerakan benda yang samar.  
"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah makan?"  
"Ya."  
"Kau sudah punya menu untuk sarapan?"  
"Tentu."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Sandwitch," jawab pemuda itu tidak yakin.  
"Ck, aku tidak yakin."  
Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumahmu?" Nada suara Ino berubah menjadi khawatir.  
"Yang dekat adalah sekolah perempuan. Kau ... tidak ingin aku berubah, kan?"  
"Membayangkanmu hidup sendiri membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau tidak menyewa seorang maid saja?"  
"Kau ingin aku tinggal seatap dengan perempuan?"  
"Laki-laki."  
Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja."  
"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berubah menjadi kurus dan kumal."  
"Uchiha dengan dua hal itu tidak akan bisa berjalan berdampingan."  
Ino tertawa. Itu serupa lullaby yang mengundang mimpi indah di tidurnya.  
"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."  
"Ya, selalu, Sasuke-kun."  
Telepon terputus setelah kata-kata manis yang saling dilontarkan satu sama lain. Sasuke menyerah pada godaan tempat tidurnya. Ia akan mematikan smartphone-nya ketika melihat sebuah pesan yang belum dibaca. Dikirimkan sekitar satu jam yang lalu, persis ketika ia tengah bertukar suara dengan gadis jelita yang berada di Narita.  
 _From : Hinata Hyuuga  
Kuharap kau tidak lupa mengembalikan buku catatan Sejarah Dunia milikku. Aku membutuhkan itu di jam ke satu.  
_Sasuke menyimpan senyuman untuk dirinya seorang. Jarinya lebih nakal dari isi kepalanya, ia menyentuh profil _picture_ seseorang yang ia namai Hyuuga Hinata.  
Bibir lurus, sorot mata datar, muka tanpa sentuhan make up. Itu adalah sosok Hinata yang selalu ia temui di hampir setiap hari. Persis seperti Hinata yang menghadapinya di perpus, ketika Sasuke sok bebal dengan soal-soal cetek hanya demi membuang waktu berharga gadis itu.  
"Pura-pura bodoh memang lebih sulit daripada pura-pura pintar ya, Uchiha- _san_."  
Gadis itu bisa menembaknya dengan satu kalimat secara telak, di hari pertama ia menjadi murid baru di SMA Konoha.  
Padahal, Hinata bisa tersenyum lebih manis, memoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis, atau tampil lebih modis. Namun, jika Hinata yang sekarang saja sudah banyak yang mengejar, apalagi Hinata dengan tampilan baru yang lebih segar? Saingan Sasuke bukan hanya satu SMA. Bisa juga satu Negara. Wah, itu bahaya. Biar saja Hinata tampil apa adanya.  
 _To : Hinata Hyuuga_  
Mochiron, Ohime-sama.  
Sasuke kali ini melepaskan senyum di bibirnya. Ia harus rela waktu lima menitnya tereliminasi untuk Hinata.  
Smartphonenya masih di tangan, masih dalam room chat-nya bersama Nona Hyuuga, dan pesan darinya sudah tertandai telah dibaca.  
Sasuke lekas memandang waktu, pukul dua belas Hinata masih terjaga. Benar-benar perempuan gila.  
Lima belas menit ia menjadi ulat kasur, meraih benda canggih di atas nakas. Berharap Hinata membalas candaannya. Namun, Hinata pasif sampai matahari terbit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Waktu istirahat kutunggu di Kantin ya."  
Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. "Untuk?"  
"Membalas kebaikanmu, karena sudah meminjamkan buku catatanmu."  
"Tidak perlu."  
"Hinata, jangan biarkan aku merasa berhutang padamu."  
"Aku tidak menganggapnya demikian. Uchiha-san saja yang terlalu berlebihan."  
Sasuke merasakan serdadu profesional dengan ratusan anak panah ditembakkan padanya. Sungguh! Hinata harus membayar rasa malunya! Apalagi posisi mereka yang berada di depan kelas Hinata. Banyak lalu-lalang manusia, dan beberapa penguping rahasia bergender pria.  
Sebagai seorang laki-laki, nalurinya tertantang untuk bisa mendapatkan seorang primadona sekolah yang katanya tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada siapapun. Tidak pernah terlihat berkencan, atau menaruh perasaan pada lawan jenisnya. Apalagi, Hinata punya rupa yang cukup menjual, dan banyak laki-laki bermodal tampang atau uang atau kombinasinya yang rela menekuk lutut di depannya. Namun, Hinata tolak. Sasuke merasa masa-masa SMA-nya tidak akan lagi membosankan ketika ia melihat Hinata di ruang kepala sekolah pada hari pertamanya di sekolah. Gadis pucat bertampang kalem dengan tabiat pendiam itu ternyata Ketua Kelas-nya!  
Hinata itu seperti dirinya dalam versi perempuan. Punya tampang, punya isi kepala, dan punya uang. Bedanya, Sasuke menggunakan ketiganya secara maksimal, sedangkan Hinata hanya menggunakan satu dari tiga hal yang menyokong eksistensinya untuk menjadi terkenal. Hinata Level 1 saja sudah dipuja, apalagi Level 3.  
Satu Hari berlalu setelah kejadian; Catatan Sejarah dan Sasuke yang ditinggalkan begitu saja.  
Gadis itu tengah berkencan dengan aljabar dan kalkulatornya yang mahal ketika Sasuke datang. Pemuda itu datang bersama satu kotak seserahan.  
"Untukmu."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Buka saja."  
Hinata menggeser kalkulator merk dunia yang jarang ditemukan di pasar Jepang. Menegaskan jika uang bukan hal besar untuknya.  
Tangan-tangan lentiknya bermain dengan ikatan kain. Kotak hitam elegan berisi makanan membuat Hinata berdecak. "Uchiha-san, kupikir kau sudah membaca peraturan jika di perpustakaan dilarang membawa makanan."  
"Sssstt, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.  
Hinata memutar matanya. Kemudian ia menutup bekal mahal itu dalam satu kali gerakkan. Hinata menyimpan makan siangnya untuk dikencani entah kapan. Kendati demikian, Sasuke paham jika Hinata dan etika adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Gadis itu pandai menghargai, makan siang itu pasti akan dinikmati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata berpikir, jika urusannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha sudah selesai ketika mereka menyelesaikan tour keliling di hari pertama kedatangan pemuda itu sebagai murid baru. Nyatanya, takdir seperti ingin membiarkan mereka terus bersatu dan punya urusan yang tidak berkesudahan.  
"Matematika, menyulitkanmu, ya?"  
Dari sekian banyak orang di kelasnya, kenapa partnernya dalam pelajaran yang paling sulit berdamai dengannya harus si Tuan Menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke?  
"Ah, kau harus kuajari ya, Hinata?"  
Kelas matematika selalu menjadi kelas yang panjang dan tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi, di kelas ini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dan duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda berwangi pinus itu ketika Anko-Sensei memanggil namanya setelah nama Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Aku akan bertukar dengan Kiba dan bilang pada Anko-sensei jika kau keberatan satu kelompok denganku."  
"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi anggap saja aku sedang bayar utang."  
"Ada yang keberatan dengan kelompoknya?"  
Hinata akan mengangkat tangan kanannya jika saja Sasuke Uchiha tidak lebih cepat darinya.  
"Kau kan keberatan, Uchiha-san?"  
Apa katanya?  
Hinata tidak tahu jika keberatan dalam kamus Sasuke Uchiha berarti kegirangan. Apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan perempuan seperti Hinata Hyuuga.  
Hyuuga Hinata adalah permata di dalam tiram pada dasar samudera yang untuk mendapatkannya saja harus punya skill menyelam melampaui manusia biasa. Dijaga ketat hiu-hiu bertaring tajam dan makhluk berwujud mengerikan di kedalaman yang tidak bisa ditembus cahaya.  
Sekarang Sasuke mengerti mengapa Hinata masih saja sendiri, dan siapa itu Hyuuga Neji.  
"Aku akan membeli buku bersama Uchiha-san."  
"Kau bisa pergi tanpanya dan aku bisa mengantarmu Hinata," ujar pemuda cantik itu seraya menatap tajam Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga.  
"Ini tugas kelompok dan Neji onii-sama bukan partnerku."  
 _Check mate_.  
Hinata bisa membuat Neji bungkam dengan kalimat innosennya yang mengandung belati, membuat Neji pergi tanpa mau mengajak bicara Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Maafkan Neji onii-sama, dia sebenarnya orang yang baik," ujar Hinata ketika mereka tengah berjalan berdua di dalam toko buku.  
"Hn."  
"Lagi pula kenapa kau masuk? Sudah kubilang untuk tunggu di luar, bukan?"  
Sasuke hanya ingin menguji nyali. Bukan tentang rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang kuno dan sarat akan hantu. Bukan ingin bertemu makhluk astral, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat seperti apa wujud "Neji Onii-sama" dari dekat.  
Sasuke bungkam. Ia tidak menganggap kalimat Hinata seperti pertanyaan untuknya.  
Setengah jam sudah mereka berputar-putar, menuju satu rak dan rak lainnya. Menyambangi satu buku demi buku, mencari judul yang relevan dengan tugas kelompok mereka yang -sebenarnya terlalu dipersulit- cukup rumit.  
Sasuke mengambil satu buku matematika diskrit. Mata Hinata menyipit. "Kupikir pernah melihat buku itu di tas Uchiha-san."  
Sasuke ingin menepuk jidatnya, namun itu di luar kebiasaan dan akan terlihat OOC. Sasuke tetap stay cool dengan terbatuk elegan sambil menaruh kembali huku setebal tiga inci itu ke dalam rak asalnya.  
Asal Hinata tahu saja, semua buku matematika dengan tulisan "Best seller" di toko buku ini sudah menjadi koleksi di perpustakaan mini milik Uchiha bungsu.  
Sebenarnya, buku yang mereka cari juga sudah Sasuke miliki. Mengajak Hinata keluar di hari minggu untuk mencari buku hanya alibi. Kapan lagi mengajak anak rumahan yang taat akan aturan seperti Hinata untuk jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu luang?  
Hinata dengan dress berbahan katun sebatas lutut menggeleng dengan wajah ditekuk. Sasuke menunjuk es krim di taman Ueno, dan Hinata menolak dengan keras.  
"Lebih cepat pulang lebih cepat selesai. Aku ingin tugasnya besok dikumpulkan." Padahal deadline-nya masih minggu depan.  
Sasuke sok memandang jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Ia memasang senyum setan seraya berujar, "Ho, kau mau bermalam denganku?"  
Hinata bersemu. Kesempatan bagus bagi Sasuke Uchiha untuk terus menatapnya.  
Hinata lupa jika mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di toko buku, dan mereka baru keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga pukul dua siang. Sekarang pukul enam, waktu lebih dekat menuju malam.  
"Kalau kau menolak itu artinya 'Ya'."  
Dengan kesal, Hinata memilih rasa stroberi berukuran small. Menolak topping warna-warni dan coklat cair. Hinata makan es krim polosan dengan sangat kesal. Matanya memandang kawanan burung gagak. Berharap Sasuke adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka. Agar pemuda itu cepat enyah bersama gelap. Terlalu lama bersama Sasuke adalah sesak. Emosinya meluap-luap.  
"Ke mana biasanya kau menghabiskan hari minggu?"  
"Di depan meja belajar, membaca buku. Atau jika Neji Onii-sama di rumah, aku akan berjalan-jalan dengannya."  
Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang membuat Neji begitu marah. Sasuke merebut Hinata darinya. Evil smirk bertengger di bibir tipisnya dalam hitungan detik.  
"Kalau Uchiha-san?"  
"Main game."  
"Pantas saja Uchiha-san pintar."  
"Aku tersanjung."  
Hinata diam. Sasuke mencuri pandang padanya yang memandang ke depan. Masih pada danau tenang, masih pada kawanan gagak yang beterbangan. Sepasang matanya memantulkan cahaya senja. Hinata terlihat begitu sederhana tetapi indah di saat yang bersamaan.  
"Uchiha-san-"  
Ketika Hinata menengok ke arahnya, ia seperti melihat hantu.  
"Kita harus pergi."  
Sasuke yakin, yang ingin Hinata katakan bukan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

A/N: Hallo, Nunaly baleq lagi dengan penpik ini. Hm, pertama say amengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan fav. Lalu yang kedua saya meminta maaf karena kesalahan penulisan marga dan orang tua Hinata di Chapter pertama. Moushiwakearimasen, minna.

Jujur, saya pribadi seorang Inocent yang sangat menggemari SasuHina.

Reader: Jadi endingnya pasti SasuHina dong?

BERAAAAAT. Saya Cinta ino lebih dari Hinata.

Yaa kita lihat saja nanti endingnya bagaimana ya.

Btw, Hinata lihat apa ya? jengjengjeng


End file.
